


"Do a flip!"

by WolfsHowl5678



Series: Wolf's DBD Crack Fics [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, This is just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsHowl5678/pseuds/WolfsHowl5678
Summary: You know how sometimes when you get hit in the game you do a awesome backflip? Yeah, this is just that from the killers perspective.





	"Do a flip!"

Myers hated when survivors gave him this much trouble. The girl wasn’t going to outrun him, and no matter how many pallets she dropped or windows she vaulted, he would catch up. He always caught his prey.

 

He was closing in quickly, and there wasn’t a pallet or window in sight. Perfect.

 

The survivor seemed to realize this too, making a renewed effort to escape. He caught up though, he always did. As he raised his arm, preparing to strike, he heard another survivor call out, their voice echoing across the map.

 

“DO A FLIP!”

 

His hand came down, and at the same time the survivor launched themselves backwards, doing a backflip as he stabbed them midair. 

 

What.

 

In the few second it took him to reorient himself- because seriously,  _ what _ . - the survivor had started to crawl away. He was almost… impressed. She’d pulled off a perfect backflip while getting stabbed midair, and already injured.

 

He wasn’t impressed enough to let her go though.

 

He grunted as he picked her up, already feeling her struggling against his grip. A hook was nearby, and he hooked her without mercy.

 

“Nice flip,” he muttered. He heard her sputtering as he walked off.


End file.
